


Sweet Dreams

by listlesszo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluff!! happy feelings!!, the title makes it seem sad but it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesszo/pseuds/listlesszo
Summary: "How lucky he was, to be here with the man he loved, who pulled him down to earth when he lost control."
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> had big plans to work on my history project. ended up writing this instead.
> 
> enjoy :)

Okay, time for a break.

Kiyotaka shoved his computer back and rested his head on the kitchen table, listening to the tick and hum of the various appliances around him. He had been working for hours now, and yet the stress didn’t let up. 2 tests, 3 projects…all due in less than 2 weeks. And Mondo was hoping to have an at home date night tonight…

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grimacing when he tipped his cup to his lips only to find it was empty. He had gone through an ungodly amount of diet Coke, the fake sugar only making his teeth ache and head throb. Maybe he could take a quick nap. Mondo would be out for a while, probably-

“Hey baby! Good to see you looking away from that screen.” Mondo bustled in, armed with several grocery bags from the store down the road. Kiyotaka helped him set everything on the table, stopping briefly to clear off his mess.

“Mondo, ah. I didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Kiyotaka said as he took out a jug of milk.

“Really? I’ve been gone almost an hour. Clerk thought I was stealing, the way I kept hovering in all the aisles.”

_An hour?_ Kiyotaka thought it had only been ten minutes. God, how long had it been since he slept? His head throbbed, mouth dry from all that soda, and now he was losing his grasp on time!

“Kiyo?” Mondo was in front of him, frowning. “You okay?”

_No._ Everything was piling, like it does when you look up after hours of ignoring your problems, and the sudden realization that you’re drowning in stress, and you really just wanna cry for days on end. Especially when your lovely boyfriend is looking at you so affectionately, unlike all of the professors that told him he should work harder and be better and-he was crying. His face reddened, hands reaching to cover it only for Mondo to grab his wrists, purple eyes flickering with concern.

“Kind of a stupid question, ain’t it?” Mondo whispered. “Come on, I know what’ll help.”

Besides a sharp blow to the head, Kiyotaka could not fathom a decent solution to his problems. Yet Mondo helped him up, and led him down the hall to the…bathroom?

“Why-“

“Take off your clothes.” Mondo said this casually, in a way one does not say that particular string of words. When Kiyotaka just looked at him, the biker snapped. “Just do it. I’m makin’ us a bath.” To prove his point, he turned on the hot water and began studying the bottles cluttering the shower caddy.

Kiyotaka, apprehensive, did as Mondo asked, undressing swiftly and folding his clothes before placing them on the counter. He watched as his boyfriend ripped off his own tank and shimmied out of his pants. It was not until his boxers were on the floor that Kiyotaka realized.

“Wait. A bath _together?_ Mondo we-“

“Taka, we’ve sat in the sauna, practically naked, for hours on end at school. Not to mention slept _together_ a couple times. And you wanna turn ya nose up at a simple bath?”

Kiyotaka felt his face redden once more, this time for an entirely different reason. He wiped his eyes and shrugged. “Well, if you put it that way, I guess this could be nice.”

“It will be, babe. See I even added bubbles and shit.” Mondo gestured to the rainbow foam floating on the surface. “Ready?”

They climbed in, Mondo with his back on the end of the tub and Kiyotaka leaning on top of him. Silence. But the good kind. The kind only formed from two lovers as close as them. Kiyotaka felt a good amount of the stress leave him. He could rest for now. It was okay. It was a lesson Mondo always had to teach him, and for the first time in his life Kiyotaka was starting to understand it. Pushing himself for so long did nothing but make his stress worse. His body needed to rest. He sighed and settled back, warm water lapping around him and the presence of his boyfriend providing additional comfort.

“See? Ain’t this good?” Mondo’s voice hummed deep in his chest. “You get yourself all worked up for nothin’.”

“Mmm. Maybe. What are we doing after this?” Kiyotaka asked. He knew Mondo rented some movies, but he was worried he’d fall asleep in the first ten minutes. 

“Well, I was thinkin’ we could turn in early. Maybe even, like, cuddle.” 

A smile etched on Mondo’s face, matching Kiyotaka’s as their eyes met. They moved in sync to kiss, hands automatically latching to hips and shoulders. Mondo’s lips trailed off to pay their affections to the perfect’s pale skin, leaving a love bite on his shoulder. Kiyotaka moaned in surprise. He pulled back. 

“Oh. I didn’t-“Mondo looked sheepish. “I, that was an accident.” His fingers pressed on the new mark. More than once the biker had told Kiyotaka he couldn’t resist leaving a mark on his skin, something about possessiveness and _heat of the moment._

“Not tonight, Mondo. I’m tired.” 

Which was true. Kiyotaka was now so relaxed he was ready to lie in bed. He quickly cleaned himself up and climbed out the tub, offering a hand to help Mondo do the same. They dried off then went to the bedroom to grab their clothes. Once they dressed they settled under the covers. Mondo reached to turn the lamp off, then snaked his arm under Kiyotaka to pull him closer. The perfect felt himself starting to fall asleep. How lucky he was, to be here with the man he loved, who pulled him down to earth when he lost control. 

“Mondo?” He whispered. 

“Yeah baby.”

“I love you.” And his voice warbled just a bit, and tears dripped from his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Those arms pulled him even closer. That was the exact response Kiyotaka wanted.

His eyes closed, and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

He would have sweet dreams tonight. He just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
